Quest for the Golden Fleece
; Many years later Jason, the king's nephew, come to claim his rightful place as king. Pelias told Jason that he would give up the throne if Jason would go out and retrieve the golden fleece. He was contacted by Hera who offered to help the young hero. She sent him to Argus a brilliant ship builder who constructed the Argos the fastest ship in the land. He recruited the best warriors from across Greece; forming the Argonauts sets off and overcomes many obstacles and adventures on the way to Colchis. The first place they landed on the journey was the Isle of Fear. It is here they battled a Griffin and Medusa. Who they appear to slay with an arrow stealing her golden apples. Whilst on their journey, they were attacked by a Hydra. Hercules cut off it's head and pours a sealant on its neck, preventing it from regenerating. Eurytus praised Hercules that he always was the smartest one of them. On the journey there the Argonauts landed on the island of Mysia. Where Hylas went to collect water and was seduced by some water Nymphs. The beautiful creatures drag the boy into their pond and he's never seen again. Hercules searched for days, but the Argonauts were forced to leave their friend on the island to hunt for his missing friend. Finally, with the help of Hera, he reaches King Etes. Hera arranged for Cupid to make King Etes's daughter, Medea, fall in love with Jason. Jason asked Etes for the fleece, but Etes says Jason must plow a field of dragon's teeth, which will spring up into a crop of armed men who must be cut down as they advance and attack. Jason agreed, though he believed the task will result in his death. Thanks to Cupid's bow, however, Medea gave Jason a magical potion that gives give him invincibility for one day. She also tells him to throw a rock into the middle of the army because it will lead the armed men to kill each other. The next day, Jason proved victorious. The treacherous king will not give him the fleece, however. He plans to kill Jason. Medea helped him again by leading him to the Golden Fleece, where Orpheus used his musical ability to charm the beast guarding it, they then fled on the Argos. They had to visit by Circe, to absolve her of her sins. Sersi absolved Medea of the act of playing a part in her father's death, but upon hearing the full circumstances, she sent them on their way. On their return, the Argonauts encountered the giant Talos near Crete, and Hera was able to help Jason one last time by showing him the way to defeat it. Later, Jason marries another woman, and Medea becomes so angry that she kills both the bride and her own two sons fathered by Jason. | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Olympian Events